villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyler Down
Tyler Down is a major character in 13 Reasons Why. Tyler is a part of Hannah Baker’s Baker's Dozen and is the subject of Hannah Baker’s fourth tape from her list of reasons why she commits suicide. He is portrayed by Devin Druid. Biography Tyler began stalking Hannah and took a picture of her and Courtney kissing without their consent. After Hannah rejected him he sent the photo around the school as revenge. He initially starts off as a minor antagonist because of his treatment of Hannah Baker, but is slowly built up to be a major threat against Liberty High because of the large arsenal he has in possession. By season 2 he becomes more of an anti-hero seeking to bring down the school’s corrupt system, but later becomes an anti-villain as the series progresses until the season finale where he is brutally sodimised by Montgomery de la Cruz and becomes the final antagonist, attempting to murder all the kids at the Spring Fling. Personality Tyler has most likely always been somekind of an outcast, never been or felt included in a group of friends or acceptance but hasn't necessarily been vile. However he can be selfish if not cruel, as he likes stalking people and even admitting it himself. He stalked Hannah Baker with no care for her privacy and out of spite, sent a photo of her and Courtney Crimsen kissing around the school because he was reject by Hannah. This eventually led to Courtney betraying Hannah as well. In season 2, Tyler bonds with the anarchistic Cyrus, whom Tyler (and sometimes with Clay) commits several acts with, such as pranking Marcus Cole with a color bomb for his hypocricy, setting up a fake date for Ryan Shaver for lying in court, and vandalizing the school's baseball ground. When Tyler publishes the pictures of when he and Cyrus vandalized the ground, Monty becomes so angry that he brutally abuse Tyler, leaving him both physical and mental scars. Tyler becomes much more vengeful and misanthropic as he then plans to commit a massacre against the school's prom but Clay successfully stops him from doing that. Villainous Acts *Stalking Hannah by going near her house and taking pictures of her. *Taking a picture of Hannah and Courtney kissing without their consent and sending it around the school which resulted in them getting harassment. *Vandalizing the soccer field. *Blackmailing Marcus with a video of him making out with a girl in the Clubhouse. *Attempting to shoot up an entire school. Trivia *In the novel, it is unknown if he stalks Hannah, but it is confirmed that he does in the Netflix series. Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Poachers Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster